


All I Ever Wanted Was You

by ImaPreciousBabyGirl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Communication, Communication Failure, Consensual Relationship, Crying, Depression, Devistation, Diary/Journal, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Requited Feelings, Eventual Smut, Family, Fights, Fires, Incest, Lack of Communication, Little Brothers, Love, M/M, Porn, Protective Older Brothers, Recovery, Regret, Running Away, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (Big Hero 6), friends - Freeform, sleeping, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaPreciousBabyGirl/pseuds/ImaPreciousBabyGirl
Summary: AU. Set six months after the fire at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.Luckily, Tadashi survived the fire and has already recovered from the incident. Unluckily for Hiro, he has developed feelings for his older brother Tadashi. Instead of confessing his love to Tadashi, he hides his feelings and instead writes in his personal journal about what he feels. One day, Tadashi reads Hiro’s journal and is shocked to learn that Hiro is in love with him.When Tadashi confronts Hiro they have the biggest fight of their lives. Devastated, Hiro runs away. Will the brother’s relationship ever recover or will the revelation prove to be too much for them?Note: Big Hero 6 does not belong to me. I am in no way making any profit from this story. All characters and scenes belong to their respectable owners.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my first fanfic! For a long time now, I’ve wanted to always write my own Hiro/Tadashi fanfic. I’ve read a lot of great fanfics by a lot of great authors on here. Hopefully, my fanfic will give the fandom and readers the story that they deserve. Professional and constructive feedback is appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy! :)

  
Prologue 

_Hiro ran as fast as he could. He turned the corner and ran into a dark alleyway that was littered with dumpsters and trash cans. In the distance he could hear the screech of tire wheels. The sound of a car engine steadily grew closer. Quickly, he looked around and hid behind a dumpster that was overflowing with trash. He held his breath. The white Sudan grew closer until it passed by the alleyway in a blur. He let out a sigh of relief. After everything that had happened, the last thing that he wanted was Tadashi to find him._

_He had been so careless. He had went to a local gas station to try to find something to eat. However, when he was at the checkout line, to his surprise and utter horror Tadashi walked into the store. For a moment he just stood there in shock. He didn’t expect Tadashi to come looking for him. Let alone, even find him. Tadashi stood at the entrance and looked around at the store until his eyes settled on Hiro. A look of shock then realization crossed Tadashi’s face. Hiro’s mind didn’t even have time to process on what he was doing until he realized that he was running at full speed out of the store.  
_

_“Hiro!”  
  
_

_He could hear Tadashi call out after him, but he didn’t give a damn. Their fight was still fresh in his mind. Tadashi’s words still cut him to the core. Hiro just continued to run. He could hear Tadashi chase after him in Aunt Cass’s car in the distance. That’s where he was now. Hiding in a dark alleyway in God knows where. He rested his back against the wall and looked up at the stars. He had always been a fan of astronomy. His number one hobby was creating robots, but his second hobby was astronomy. From an early age, he had always been fascinated with the planets and stars. Hiro sighed and begin to walk down the alleyway. He had to get out of the city since apparently somehow Tadashi had located him._   
  


_His mind began to wonder. If only he hadn’t written his feelings in that stupid journal of his. Then Tadashi would have never found out. And to think that everything had started six months ago. When his feelings for his older brother would change forever..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Hiro’s feelings come to be? What happened in the last six months to have put Hiro and Tadadhi in this kind of situation? Keep reading All I Ever Wanted Was You to find out more.


	2. Six Months Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it’s me again. Sorry, that it has been a few days. Was busy and had major writers block. Sadly, I’m learning that it’s very common when trying to write a story. *cries in American* Tried my best with this chapter, but it still came out being a piece of crap. Let me know in the comments below if it needs major work or is fine the way that it is. Professional and constructive feedback is always appreciated! :)

Six Months Earlier

“Tadashi!” Hiro cried out for his brother. Amid the chaos he couldn’t see Tadashi anywhere. In the distance he could hear the wailing of ambulance and fire truck sirens. Around him, people screamed in terror trying to get away from the fiery inferno. He shielded his eyes against the blaze trying to locate his nii-san. Everything had started so quickly. 

Earlier, that evening, he was excited to learn that he had been accepted to the school of his dreams. Ever since Tadashi had first shown him around, he knew he had to attend nerd school. For weeks, he worked hard on his microbots, hoping that his project would make the cut. 

At the showcase, all of his hard work payed off as Professor Callaghan personally congratulated his acceptance into the school. When they were leaving to celebrate his acceptance, Tadashi and him walked off to have a moment alone.

“Welcome to nerd school, nerd” said Tadashi. Hiro felt a sense of happiness and warmth at his brother’s words. He was excited to finally work alongside his nii-san and his new friends. 

“Hey, I um, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. So, y-you know, thanks for not giving up on me.” He smiled up at his brother. He was so thankful to have Tadashi in his life. Ever since their parents had died, Tadashi was basically the one to raise and take care of him. Sure, Aunt Cass had taken them in and tried to raise both of them to the best of her ability, but he had always felt like he was closer to his older brother. He loved his nii-san very much and wouldn’t even know what to do if something bad ever happened to him.

All of a sudden fire alarms and panicked screams could be heard. Hiro and his brother rushed towards the noise to find the school in flames. Tadashi rushed over to help a coughing women trying to get away from the inferno. “Are you okay!?” his brothers panicked voice asked. “Yeah, I’m okay, but Professor Callaghan is still in there!” she replied. 

His brother rushed towards the burning building. Quickly, he grabbed Tadashi’s arm to try to prevent him from running into the flames. “Tadashi,no!” “ _Please don’t leave_ _me_!” he inwardly said. Tadashi looked at the building and then looked back at Hiro. “Callaghan’s in there. Someone has to help.” With that he pulled away and ran into the flames.

Terror seized his heart. He wanted to run after him, but his legs wouldn’t obey his brain’s commands. All he could do was just helplessly stand there in terror and pray to God that his brother would come back out. Just as he was about to run into the building an explosion rang out. The force knocked him to the ground. He looked back to see the building falling apart in flames, as so did his heart. “Tadashi! Tadashi!” Hiro repeatedly called out for his brother.

Four Weeks Later

Hiro sat up in a cold sweat. His breathing came out in short panicked breaths. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the alarm clock that was next to his bed. The red letters showed that the time was 3:27 am. Across the room he could hear the steady snores of his nii-san. 

He got out of bed and walked across the hall to use the bathroom. Ever since the fire, he had the same dream every night. Tadashi would run into the flames, only to die minutes later by the explosion. Then he would wake up in a panicked state with his heart beating fast.

Even after four weeks, he remembered the night’s events vividly. His nii-san had, in fact, ran into the building to try to save Professor Callaghan. But instead of dying, his brother was successful in rescuing Callaghan before the building fell apart. Hiro couldn’t tell you how relived he was when he saw his brother help Callaghan out of the flames. After a trip to the hospital, the doctors concluded that Tadashi only suffered from minor burns. The doctors called it a miracle and called Tadashi a hero. Callaghan was hospitalized, but the doctors said that he would be fine. 

The city hailed his brother as a hero and the local newspaper even did a story about him. Even though Aunt Cass was glad that Tadashi had rescued Professor Callaghan, she had given him a stern lecture to never do something like that again. Sure he was proud of Tadashi, but it still scared him to think of what could have happened if his nii-san didn’t survive. The possibility of being permanently ripped away from his older brother. He shook his head. He didn’t even want to think about it.

He flushed the toilet and walked back to their bedroom. However, instead of going to back to his own bed, he quietly walked across the room and stood at the base of his nii-san’s bed. He wasn’t trying to be creepy or anything like that, its just that he needed the reassurance that his brother was still alive. 

Tadashi was on his stomach with the covers kicked away from him. He quietly snored with drool pooling out of his mouth. His arm and leg were lazily dangling off the bed. Hiro quietly laughed. His older brother could be such a dork sometimes. Carefully, he situated the covers so that they would be over Tadashi. Gently, as to not wake up his brother, he kissed him on the cheek. “I love you Dashi,” Hiro whispered. 

Satisfied that his nii-san was alive and taken care of, he carefully crept to his own bed and slid beneath the covers. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone might be developing feelings. It will be very interesting to see how this all plays out. Also if your looking for the smut, you won’t have to wait much longer. Next chapter contains a mild scene. *Lenny Face* Keep reading All I Ever Wanted Was You to read the wild scene. *multiple Lenny Face icons*


End file.
